


A place called "home" [English]

by candream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tony got Bruce to stay and live in the tower after the Battle of New York but now he got to get him to loosen up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A place called "home" [English]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A place called "home" [Deutsch]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149280) by [candream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream). 



> translated into English, not beta'd

Tony head directly for Bruce's room and found him sitting on his bed and lost in thoughts.  
  
 _"Home" Bruce didn't really know what it meant to have a home. A place to feel safe. A place where you could be the way you are. With people you love. Neither as child nor as grown-up he never had that feeling to feel safe at all. Maybe it was because of his past. The past he could never change. No matter how much he wished he could. He just wasn't able to._  
  
And then - suddently - he was an "Avenger". Although it wasn't really easy for him. He always feared to lose control. To hurt somebody who didn't deserve it. But somehow he managed it. With the help of the other "Avengers" who got his trust after some time. And Tony. The person that he trusted the most.  
  
Tony. Without him he would never ended up here. In New York. In the tower. And surely he did everything to welcome Bruce here. He also gave him his *own little place* where he could live without interruption when needed. Just peace when everything was too much for him. And Tony seems to know the best when this point in time was.  
  
Bruce smiled and noticed only now that Tony leant against the door and kept an eye on him.  
  
"How long ..." asked Bruce but Tony interrupted him. "A while." Tony smiled. "Are you ready with dreaming? Then come with me. I want to show you something." said Tony and waited a little to see if Bruce would follow him.  
  
"I thought ..." said Tony and slow down a bit to walk next to Bruce. "... that you'd probably like this." Bruce looked confused at Tony. But before he was able to say something they arrived the lounge.  
  
Bruce stopped. Speechless.  
  
The table with all the chairs; the sofa with all the chair cushions; the television on the wall: Everything was hide behind one huge decorated Christmas tree. And under the Christmas tree there were some packed gifts.  
  
"How ...?" asked Bruce but Tony interrupted him again. "Because this is part of Christmas." Tony just took Bruce's hand - totally ignoring Bruce's confusion. "And because that's how families are celebrating Christmas." Tony smiled and leant forward a bit to whisper something in Bruce's ear. "Merry Christmas!" Then he closed his eyes and gave Bruce a kiss on his cheek.


End file.
